prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FwPC42
Utafri wa Hitotsu! Nagisa to Honoka Saikyou no Kizuna, dubbed Together, We Are One! in the English dub, is the 42nd episode of Futari wa Pretty Cure. Synopsis Nagisa and Honoka were at Honoka's, and the girls were thinking what in the world happened last time. Porun said, that he doesn't know, and on Chuutaro's head, transformed back to commune form. Then elder talked, and he said, that this was a part of the power of creation. Meanwhile, at the mansion of darkness, Hidehiko confirms for Ryuichiro, that because they are made from Dark King, Ryuichiro asks, what should they do, and Hidehiko asks, what can they do. Shouko says, that they should get the power of creation. Nobody hears, and strangely she repeats shouting in second time, not third. Then Hidehiko opened the gates of the mansion, and set the Macaw free. Zakenna buttlers looked at it flying, and Guardian shouted, to let him go, and not the bird. Later, after school, Nagisa, Shiho and Rina were at Akane-San's stand. They were telling her about that time when they almost lost, and Akane-San said, that winning or losing isn't the most important thing. Shiho asked, what is the most important, and Nagisa muttered, that it's Garden of Rainbows and Garden of Light. Shiho asked, what did she said, and Nagisa confused said, that she said, that it's probably love. Shiho asked, does she loves someone. Nagisa said, that she didn't ment loving someone in particular, and thought of Fujipi-senpai. Shiho said, that she really thought of someone now, and Nagisa tried to defend herself. Then Honoka came. Rina asked, what is the most important thing for her. Honoka said, that it's water, because 70% of human's body is water. Then it's proteins, that make their bodies. And the amino acids, that make the proteins. And then Carbohydrates, that give us energy. Then she said, that human biosystem is really amazing, because a healthy eoman can survive only on water for 2 months. Later, at the park, Mipple, Mepple and Porun were playing shiratori game. the last sound was a. Mepple said Ice Cream (Aisu Kurimu). Mipple said Potato Chips (Poteto Furai), even though it doesn't begins with -mu. Nagisa noticed that. Then Porun said Pass (Pasu). Mepple said Potato Gratin (Poteto Guratan). Even though he ended with -n, he didn't lost. Then Mipple said Porun. Porun started crying, because he wanted to say Porun. Nagisa was thinking, about what is important to her, and suddenly the mascots reverted to their commune forms. Porun hid under a bush. Suddenly, Juna and Regine appeared. The girls tried doing Marble Screw, but their hands were cutted by tornaado Juna and tornado Regine before they started. Then they called zakenna from leaves and kidnapped White, leaving Black all alone. Meanwhile, White woke up in some strange place. The voice (Belzei Gertrude) said, that they are in the darkness. This place is overflowing with darkness, so the people from Garden of Light aren't able to stand it. Then he said, that it's only natural for them to be weak without each other. They are helpless alone. He says, that this is why they are searching for each other - because they need to fill that feeling of helplessness. In the end, they do everything for themselves. At the same time, Black is helplessly looking for White, while Regine says, that it's hard to be alone after you fought so much together. She says, that Black is helpless alone. Later, Black confessed to Mepple, that she really can't do anything by herself. White was always near her, always encouraging her, and without her she is so uncertain of herself. Meanwhile, White got up in the darkness, and saw, that part of her hand, her fingertips, are already consumed by darkness. She started screaming. At the same time, Black and Mipple started playing Shiratori. Black said Tomodachi (friends), Mipple said Chiisukeiki (cheesecake). Black said Posuto (mailbox), Mipple said Tomato. Black said Popura (popular), Mipple said Ramen. Since he finished with n, she continued with -po, because Mepple ends his sentences with -mepo. She was thinking with -po, and Mepple said, that Ho is good too. She said Honoka. Then she realised, that she has to look for her. Then suddenly a light came. A train arrived. She entered the train where Juna was waiting for her. She asked, where White is, and he said, that she is slowly being consumend by darkness. Black got angry and powered up. Juna punched her, but she got the punch. Then an explosion occured, and Black got somewhere down in sewers. All 3 voices tried proving her, that she is helpless alone. Meanwhile, Mipple felt Hope. Honoka said, that she can still feel that hand. They both felt Black and Mipple. At the same time, Black was being attacked by an army of Zakenna. Black said, that she is looking White because of herself, but this is because she wants to find people she cares about. She got angry and attacked the whole army of Zakennas. She pushed forward and reached Regine. She tried stopping Cure Black, but Black was faster and hitted the wall that was between her and Cure White. White heard it, when she standed up, we can see, that almost all of her was consumed by darkness. Black kicked the wall again and it broke to pieces. Black and White met. White was all ok. Then Black started crying on White's knees. Then started scolding her. Then asked, is she really ok. After that, Juna and Regine came. Black and White started battling them, but they were strong. Then Porun came and gave them the rainbow bracelets. With the bracelets, Cures were equally, if not more, powerful than Juna and Regine. When they powered up, the girls used Rainbow Storm. They successfully chaced them away. The next day, Nagisa said, that the most important thing is yourself, your thoughts of helping others and other stuff. Characters﻿ *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Juna *Regine *Belzei Gertrude *Kubota Shiho *Takashimizu Rina *Fujita Akane *Chuutaro *Wisdom *Zakenna / Buttler Zakenna Gallery Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure episodes